Harry Potter In the End
by Ryn2
Summary: Umm this is just the beginning of my first fanfic in a while, it's about Harry in his mid-20's, facing the consequences of many mistakes he's made in the past.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter, In The End  
  
HARRY POTTER DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, blah, blah, blah, etc.  
  
This is my first fanfic in three years. So I'm just going to start it, and if people like it, I'll write more.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Intro: A stocky cloaked figure approaches a large marble slab, looking somewhat like an altar. There is a body pinned to it, writhing in pain and mumbling, "Curse your parents for ever having you, Neville Longbottom"  
  
"Why did it have to come to this, Harry?" asked the figure, "I never wanted to hurt you. I never asked anything of you but your friendship, and you couldn't give me that. Where were you when THEY came into the hospital and killed Mum and Dad? You swore you'd come to visit that day. YOU SWORE, HARRY POTTER!"  
  
"Fuck off, Neville. I told you I was out visiting," the body groaned back.  
  
"Visiting who!?" asked the figure, "..You could have protected them, Potter. You could've saved my parents.-Instead you go BLOODY VISITING!?"  
  
"I was young, Longbottom. For an eighteen-year-old boy to go visiting his girlfriend is normal. Please, you have a wife and family, don't make the mistake of killing me," Harry winced under the pain of his burning scar, "It's not worth it."  
  
"Ginny will understand, and the kids will never find out. It's more than worth avenging my parents. You, Harry Potter are the reason they are dead. You could have saved them, instead you were making out with some stupid whore."  
  
"I happen to be engaged to that 'stupid whore', the ceremony is next September, shall I send you an invitation?" Harry spat wryly.  
  
"Such sarcasm. Save your strength, you'll need it," Sneered Neville.  
  
"Why should I?" smiled Harry, Jumping up and pointing his wand at Neville's astonished face, "You'll be dead soon!"  
  
"Try to kill me, filth, see what good it does," Neville spat, as he waved his wand. He grew to about ten feet tall, and, pointing his wand at Harry's heart, yelled, "Avada-"  
  
"Kadavra?" Harry sarcastically queried, kicking Neville in the groin, and forcefully snatching his wand.  
  
"Gha-Fine, then. A messy death it is," growled Neville as he pulled out a switchblade and jabbed it into Harry's chest.  
  
"Ghaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed Harry.  
  
"These muggle weapons are great. But I think this venom charm is the perfect addition to my switchblade!" said Neville casually.  
  
Harry pressed his hands tightly over hid wound. Dropping Neville's wand in the process. Neville quickly snatched it up and walked off, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
"Hedwig! Sirius! Dumbledore!!! Anyone..." Harry's head swam, his voice began to fade, and his scar hurt like hell. How could this happen to him, "The Great Harry Potter", eight-time defeater of the great Lord Voldemort?  
  
"Hush, boy, you'll wake the muggles," whispered a low, cracked voice.  
  
"Sirius? Finally," Harry Groaned.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked in a worried, fatherly tone.  
  
"Longbottom," Harry managed to sputter, before blacking out. 


	2. Chapter TwoNews

Chapter Two  
  
Harry woke up wrapped tightly in some old, faded, patchwork quilts, the smell of mothballs, potions, and fried eggs lingering through the room.  
  
"Go back to sleep, honey, you need your rest," cooed Hermione Granger, who was Harry's fiancé, as well as the first human Gringotts employee in history.  
  
"I feel so weak, sweetheart, lean down here," Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione obeyed, and Harry grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the bed, kissing her tenderly. Hermione pulled away, "Honey, you're weak, all this can wait."  
  
"Are you keeping something from me?" asked a puzzled Harry.  
  
"No! I'm fine," Hermione stuttered quickly, before stumbling for appearantly no reason.  
  
"Hermione, Is there anything you want to tell me?" asked Harry tentatively.  
  
"Harry, I think I'm-I think I'm Pregnant," she confided.  
  
Harry grinned, "I'm so proud, Baby. It'll all be fine, we'll move the wedding to July, and I'll apply for a raise at work," he stumbled over the words as if he were reassuring himself as well as his bride-to-be. 


End file.
